1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to audio systems for motorcycles of all types and more particularly, to a motorcycle audio system which is mounted on the windshield frame or assembly of a motorcycle, wherein the windshield assembly may be fixed or detachable from the motorcycle. The motorcycle audio system includes a typically chrome-plated housing which is sized to receive a conventional or specially-designed radio, compact disc player and/or tape player, CB radio or combination thereof, and fitted with a speaker on each end or on the bottom, such that the speakers are aligned substantially above or below the motorcycle handlebars and oriented toward a rider seated on the motorcycle. In a preferred embodiment, the motorcycle audio system is bolted or otherwise removably attached to a detachable windshield assembly using the windshield assembly bolts and nuts, such that the audio system can be unplugged from the power source and removed from or with the windshield assembly for maintenance work and/or cleaning of the motorcycle. In another embodiment, the motorcycle audio system can be attached to a fixed windshield assembly of any type or design of motorcycle, as desired, and the player element is easily viewed at a glance, for safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various containers and container mount systems for accommodating motorcycle audio systems on motorcycles are known in the art. Examples include the container device detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,196, dated Jan. 3, 1978, to Jackson, et al. The Jackson, et al., patent details a xe2x80x9cHandlebar Bagxe2x80x9d which includes a box or container mounted on the handlebars of a bicycle by means of a wire frame, such that the container or box can be readily removed from the bicycle, as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,226, dated Jul. 21, 1981, to Joseph E. Jenkins, details a xe2x80x9cProtective Cover For the Face Plate of a Motorcycle-Type Radioxe2x80x9d, wherein an open-face, rectangular cover box adapted for mounting on a motorcycle and receiving a motorcycle radio, has a wall that spans the face of the radio. A slot is provided in the wall to expose the rectangular station-selector window and the station selector shaft, volume shaft and on/off shaft of the radio. U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,228, dated Apr. 24, 1984, to James G. Bruni, details a xe2x80x9cMotorcycle Audio Systemxe2x80x9d which includes a pair of speakers mounted on the respective handlebars of a motorcycle and a power amplifier suspended by means of metal bars between the two speakers, in front of the motorcycle driver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,251, dated Sep. 25, 1984, to M. Murayama, describes a motorcycle equipped with audio equipment on the front cowl thereof, with audio speakers which are arranged to maintain balance and weight in the lateral direction of the motorcycle while maintaining easy operation of the audio components. U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,208, dated Jul. 15, 1986, to Morishima, details a pair of speakers arranged in a two-rider motorcycle having front and rear seats, which speakers are mounted on respective receptacles provided on the frame body at the back of the rear seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,779, dated Mar. 19, 1991, to Eggert, et al., details a xe2x80x9cMounting Arrangement For Motorcycle Stereo Systemxe2x80x9d, which stereo system is mounted in a housing formed of a durable, flexible fabric that is removably attached to the gas tank of a motorcycle by magnets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,712, dated Oct. 27, 1992, to Schneider, et al., details a xe2x80x9cRadio Integrated With Bicycle Handlebarsxe2x80x9d, wherein a radio is mounted by means of straps to the handlebars of a bicycle. The accessory includes a housing for containing an audio system such as a radio, and a pair of straps attached to the front and rear of the housing are provided to hold the housing in wedging contact with the handlebars. U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,752, dated Jun. 29, 1993, to Hewitt, details a xe2x80x9cFairing and Utility Assembly For Bicyclesxe2x80x9d, which assembly includes a car stereo-type audio source with speakers. A front fairing of the assembly, which houses the speakers, is mounted on the handlebars of a bicycle by means of straps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,965, dated Mar. 31, 1998, to B. A. Willey, details a xe2x80x9cMounting System For Motorcycle Accessoriesxe2x80x9d, which includes a latching mechanism attached to the motorcycle assembly member for attachment to a pair of lugs on the motorcycle frame and mounting and de-mounting the windshield accessory on and from the motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,936, dated Mar. 16, 1999, to Bernard A. Li, details a xe2x80x9cMotorcycle Caddyxe2x80x9d which is constructed of soft, compressible foam held between the handlebars and windshield of a motorcycle for receiving and holding objects therein for easy access by the rider during operation of the motorcycle.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved motorcycle audio system for mounting on motorcycles, which audio system includes a housing for mounting on the fixed or removable windshield assembly of a motorcycle and receives a radio, compact disc and/or tape player, CB radio or combination thereof, and a pair of speakers attached to the housing, either above or below the handlebars of the motorcycle, depending upon the handlebar spacing.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved motorcycle audio system which is designed for attachment to any type of motorcycle and is positioned above or below the motorcycle handlebars, centrally at the motorcycle windshield, and includes a preferably chrome plated metal, or a plastic or fiberglass housing for enclosing a radio, compact disc and/or tape player, CB radio or combination thereof, which housing is bolted or otherwise attached to the windshield frame or assembly of the motorcycle and includes a pair of speakers, one on each end or on the bottom of the housing, above or below the respective handlebars and oriented toward a rider on the motorcycle to facilitate superior acoustics and safe operation for the rider.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved motorcycle audio system for motorcycles, which system includes a housing for removably receiving a conventional or specially-designed radio, compact disc and/or tape player, CB radio or combination thereof, which player is positioned for easy view for safety. The housing is typically bolted on the windshield assembly of a motorcycle using the windshield assembly mount bolts and nuts and can be unplugged from the power source and removed individually or in one piece with the windshield assembly.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a motorcycle audio system for bolting or mounting on the fixed or removable windshield frame or assembly of a motorcycle, which system includes a generally rectangularly-shaped, typically chrome-plated steel housing for removably receiving a conventional or specially-designed radio, compact disc and/or tape player, CB radio or combination thereof, with speakers provided on each end or on the bottom of the housing and located above or below the respective motorcycle handlebars, depending upon the handlebar spacing, and further including a specially mounted radio antenna and at least one accessory unit such as a power plug receptacle provided in the housing, which accessory unit is wired to receive an accessory plug for operating an accessory during operation of the motorcycle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a motorcycle audio system for all types of motorcycles, which system can be fixed to or removably mounted on a typically removable windshield mount frame or assembly of the motorcycle, the system including a preferably chrome-plated steel housing, but also an optional plastic or fiberglass housing, secured to the windshield mount frame or assembly for containing a radio, compact disc player and/or tape player, CB radio or combination thereof, in easily viewable orientation, and a pair of spaced-apart speakers provided on each end or on the bottom of the housing and typically positioned above or below the respective handlebars and oriented toward the motorcycle driver, to facilitate superior acoustics and safety while the motorcycle is operated, including the use of headphones, as well as removal of the windshield frame or assembly and the motorcycle audio system together, to facilitate maintenance and/or cleaning of the motorcycle.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a motorcycle audio system for removably mounting on the windshield frame or windshield mount bars of a windshield assembly of a motorcycle of any design, and typically a design wherein the windshield assembly may be conventionally removable from the motorcycle, which system includes a generally rectangular, chrome-plated housing having a hollow interior for receiving a typically conventional, or a specially-designed radio, compact disc player and/or tape player, CB radio or combination thereof, the housing further fitted with a wiring harness plug, accessory and head phone jacks and a pair of speakers spaced-apart on each end or on the bottom thereof, which speakers are typically positioned above or below the handlebars of the motorcycle, depending upon the handlebar spacing, and oriented toward a rider seated on the motorcycle. The motorcycle audio system can be easily viewed without rider movement and it can be operated and removed from the windshield mount bars of the windshield assembly, or in some designs, the entire windshield assembly with the audio system mounted thereon can be removed from the motorcycle in conventional fashion, as desired by unplugging the wiring harness plug from the power source receptacle, to facilitate maintenance and/or cleaning of the motorcycle.